1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and particularly relates to a communication system and a wireless-communication device, a communication-control method used therefor, and a program making a computer perform the communication-control method that are provided to authenticate the authority to access a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The infrastructure mode and the ad-hoc mode are known, as modes of forming a network by using a wireless technology. In the infrastructure mode, a network is formed under the centralized control of a wireless-communication device referred to as an access point (AP) or the like. On the other hand, in the ad-hoc mode, the centralized control is not performed by a specified access point, and asynchronous wireless communications are directly performed between arbitrary wireless-communication devices operating, as wireless terminals, so that a network is formed.
Methods of improving the security function of the above-described wireless networks have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180324 proposes a technology of applying an authentication system using an authentication server (AS) typified by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1X to the infrastructure mode of IEEE802.11.